Uchiha Naruto, Hinata's Confession, and Secret Collection
by pinkhairedkunoichi
Summary: "I bet I could be an Uchiha! Believe it!" "N-Naruto-kun you d-did this all just t-to have a d-date with S-Sakura?" "Noone take my girlfriend from me" "Dobe, this secret collection better be good" "Itachi-kun, you should be more like Naruto when she treated Hinata". Non-massacre


"This is all your fault we end up in the Hospital, Dobe."

"Me?! Do I have to remind you that I saved your butt! Teme!"

"On the contrary Naruto. Sasuke saved your butt."

"Listen to him, Baka. He's the captain."

"Oh come on now! Just because you're his freaking brother doesn't mean you have to be on his side!"

"Hn. Naruto, be quiet. This is the hospital."

"I'm not going to be freaking quiet until Teme over there admits that I saved his ugly butt!"

"Geez, Dobe. How can I admit that you saved my butt if all that you did in the mission was just making clones and performed rasengan?"

"At least I did something! Shut the hell up Teme! You too Itachi!"

"I didn't said anything and I don't want to get involved."

"Well too late! You do! You're lucky you have me as your team or your mission will fail the moment you met with rough ninjas!"

"Oh yes Naruto. I was very lucky to have you."

The door slammed open to revealed a rather mad Sakura wearing her ninja attire underneath a white doctor coat with the buttons left undone. "Naruto! This is a hospital for Kami's sake! Be quiet! There are some patients who are trying to have a rest!" she sighed, closed the door and walked towards Itachi with a clipboard in her hand.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan! Why is the first person you heal must be Itachi? I know he's your boyfriend and all," Naruto made a gagged face, "But we're your teammates! We have known you for years! Can't we be the first one to be healed?"

She sighed. "Because first, he's the ANBU captain. Which means he got more injuries than you two. Second, this Idiot here always overused his sharingan". Itachi scowled. Sakura swore she heard Sasuke chuckled once she called his brother an idiot.

Itachi chuckled. "But as you can see, **dear **Sakura, there are no blood flowing from my **beautiful ** eyes." Sakura rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of his bed and observed his onyx eyes. Oh how she loved those black pools. Those are the eyes that always made her comfortable. The eyes that could read her emotions. The eyes that could tell when she's putting up a fake smile. The eyes that always made herself lost in his beautiful onyx orbs.

Sasuke looked disgustingly at the couple in front of him. "Hey, do it somewhere else okay? This is public. Not in front of us". Sakura snapped out from her world and blushed slightly. Itachi chuckled. "Told you. No blood."

Sakura frowned, seeing the damaged chakra channels. "Did you leave it on in the entire mission?". He nodded. Sakura raised her eyebrpw. "The mission took three days right?". Another nod. Sakura sighed in annoyance. "How many times did you used mangekyo?". He muttered. "Twice." Sakura sighed againn and gathered her chakra into her fingertips and into Itachi's eyes. Healing them.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan! How can an Uchiha's eyes turn blind just because overusing sharingan?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow at Naruto. Since when did he become so interested all of a sudden? "Naruto, using sharingan, especially the mangekyo sharingan forces chakra into your eyes at one time. Forcing chakra in one spot so fast can torn chakra channels and damaged the actual eyes. If it's damaged really bad and are not healed by chakra soon, you will be blind."

Naruto laughed and sighed in relief. "Good thing I'm not an Uchiha huh?". Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch, there are no way you could be an Uchiha". Itachi smirked. "This could be interesting". Sakura rolled her eyes "Naruto probably going to do something stupid". She pulled her hands away from Itachi's eyes and wrote on her clipboard.

"I suppose you don't have any injuries left?". He nodded and lean forward, kissing her cheek softly. Sakura's eyes widen. She wasn't expecting this. Her cheeks went red in embarrassment. "What was that for?"

He chuckled. "As a token of my gratitude." Naruto groaned. "Didn't Teme told you to not doing those romantic things in front of us?! Geez.." Sakura laughed and walked towards Sasuke. She observed him and noticed the bandage wrapped around his arm. "Stabbed?" he nodded. "With a katana."

"Ouch". Sakura smirked and sat on the edge of his bed. Sasuke watched her as she unwrapped the bandage and begin healing the wound. He could feel her warm chakra flowing in, he sighed in relief. "Thanks."

After a minute or so, Sasuke felt as if his arm is burning. He winced in pain. Sakura noticed this and pulled a blue pill and gave it to Sasuke. "Don't fight the pain, it'll break your tendons even more. Swallow this, it will decrease the pain."

Sasuke shook his head and winced again. "I'm not going to swallow a pill". Sakura rolled her eyes. "What? Are you afraid? Come on Sasuke, you aren't a little kid anymore." Sasuke scowled. "Hell no". Sakura sighed. "Come on Sasuke, don't be stubborn." Sasuke shook his head and grabbed a roll of bandage, Re-wrapping his arm.

Sakura raised her eyebrow "What do you think you're doing?". Sasuke frowned. "Bandaging my arm". Sakura sighed in annoyance. Again. She hate it when Sasuke became stubborn. Dealing him was harder than waiting for pigs to fly. "Itachi-kun, your brother is becoming a real pain!" sakura whined. Itachi smiled softly, feeling pity for his pink haired girlfriend. "Let him be Sakura. He won't swallow that pill."

Sakura pout and glared at Sasuke. "Swallow."

"No."

"Swallow."

"Sakura, no. I won't."

"Swallow it Sasuke! Damn it!"

"No."

"I'll give you a basket full of fresh, juicy tomatoes!"

"Nice try Sakura."

Sakura groans. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Just swallow the pill, Teme!". Sasuke glared back at Naruto. "Don't get involved, Dobe". Naruto glared at him harder. "Why won't you swallow the pill anyway?". Sasuke muttered. "Uchihas doesn't swallow pills."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You and your Uchiha pride". Naruto snort. "Stupid Uchihas". Sasuke glared. "Hey Naruto. There are two Uchihas in the room. Shut your mouth if you don't want to be burned". Itachi softly chuckled. Seeing both of them fighting is quite interesting.

Sakura looked at the blue pill in her hand and an idea struck her. "Hey Sasuke". "Wha –Ack!". Sasuke coughed loudly and Sakura offered him a glass of water which he took and drank quickly. Itachi's eyes glint in amusement. "Sakura! Mind telling me why you threw a freaking pill into my mouth!? That pill could have choked me to death!"

Sakura smiled ever so innocent. "But Sasuke, you didn't choke to death, so it's okay. Besides, that's the only way for you to swallow the pill". Sasuke crossed his hands. "Damn, you're sly". Sakura laughed and winked. She walked towards Naruto's bed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay! Final patient of the day!"

Naruto and Sakura cheered. Sasuke and Itachi sweatdropped. '_What's wrong with them?_ '. "Let's see... scratches on right cheek, large wound on the chest and cuts on both arms. Well what do you know. You got more injuries than Itachi-kun and Sasuke. How so?"

Naruto grinned. "I got a huge fight with some ninjas". Sasuke sighed. "He lied". Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously. "What happened?". "The scratches on his cheek is caused by a wild cat with his shuriken". Sasuke explained.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kinda like when he threw a shuriken and nearly killed a rabbit. What about the cuts on both his arms and large wound on his chest?". Itachi decided to joined the group. "Now that is when he fought three skilled ninjas. I got to admit but Naruto is pretty strong."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah I'm strong! Stronger than an Uchiha!". Sakura facepalmed. Here we go again. "Oh I'm sorry Dobe. Noone could beat the Uchihas. We're badass". Naruto frowned. "I'm stronger than the Uchihas! Or maybe equal". Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Che. You aren't equal to us. you are noisy while Uchihas are calm and collected."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I bet I could be an Uchiha!". Itachi smirked. "Is that a bet I hear?". Naruto point his index finger towards Itachi. "You heard right! From tomorrow, I will be Uchiha Naruto!". Sakura laughed and healed his wound. "Yeah, good luck with that". Naruto pout. "Sakura-chan, don't you believe at me?".

Sakura smiled. "Oh, no Naruto. Of course I do believe at you," Sakura stopped for a moment and laughed. "Actually.. If you really going to take the bet, No, I don't. You see Naruto, you and the Uchihas have complete opposite personalities". Naruto pout and pumped his fist in the air. "I heard a challenge! Ne, ne if I win, Sakura-chan will have a date with me!". Sakura's eyes widen and accidentally pressed his wound. Which made Naruto winced in pain and Sakura muttered a sorry.

Itachi gave Naruto a death glare. "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about. She's taken, go find other girl". Naruto crossed his hands. "I'm not finished! Geez, Uchihas are impatient.. if I win, I get to have a date with Sakura-chan. And-". Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "And if we wind?".

Naruto sighed again. Uchihas are very impatient. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I will give both of you my secret _'collection'_". Sasuke and Itachi's eyes widen and blood flowing from their nose. Sakura frowned. "What collection?". Sasuke grinned. "Best for you to not know, Sakura. Fine then, Dobe. We accept your bet!". Naruto nod in confidence. Sakura frowned even more. What secret collection?

**-Next day-**

Sakura was walking peacefully towards the team seven practice field to practice with the boys plus Itachi. Also curious if Naruto had took the bet seriously or not. Psh, maybe he's now serious. There's no way he could copy the Uchihas.

"Hey, have you seen Naruto's appearance?".

"Yeah. I have. He looked weird with that black wig and black contact lens".

"You know, he kinda looked like an Uchiha".

Sakura's eyes go wide. Wait, Naruto really did that? Oh this is amazing! She can't wait to see him with an Uchiha appearance. Black wig and black contact lens huh? Let's see Uchiha Naruto! Sakura smiled and ran to the practice field. Itachi noticed her presence and waved softly at her.

Sakura smiled and sat beside him "Let me guess, Kaka-sensei is lost at 'the road of life'?". He chuckled "Or maybe he is helping an old lady cross the road". Sakura rolled her eyes "Oh please. As if there's something dangerous on the road". He chuckled "Hey, have you seen 'Uchiha' Naruto?".

Sasuke muttered "More like Itachi number two". He frowned and pointed at Naruto. Sakura's eyes widen and refrained herself from laughing out loud. Naruto looked hilarious! He was wearing an Uchiha clothes, a black wig tied into a low ponytail, and black contact lens. He even made the tear-troughs under his eyes with a black marker.

Sakura couldn't help it anymore. This is just too hilarious! She laughed uncontrollably "Oh Kami! You actually did it!". Naruto smirked and crossed his hands "Hn. Told you. Prepare to have a date with me, Sakura". Sakura's laugh died down immediately. Damn, she forgot about that. Itachi glared. He will make Naruto lose the bet. Noone took his pink haired beauty.

Sasuke smirked, an idea popped in his mind "Dobe. How about you show us your sharingan?". Sakura giggled. There's no way Naruto have a sharingan. He will lose the bet immediately! Naruto smirked and nod his head "But of course". He pulled a small box from his pocket and adjusted it on his eyes.

Sakura sweatdropped "It's a sharingan contact lens". Itachi sweatdropped and nod. Naruto smirked "Anything else?". Sakura frowned, obviously not wanting to have a date with Naruto. She stood up and pointed at Naruto "Perform Gokakyu no jutsu!".

Naruto chuckled. It seemed like he already expecting this. "But of course". He pulled out a torch and he drank a gallon of kerosene. Sakura's eyes widen. Drinking kerosene is most definitely unhealthy! Her medic nin side kicking in "Naruto! What do you think you're doing!? Drinking kerosene like that is –mmph!". She glared at Sasuke for covering her mouth with his hand.

Sasuke put his index finger on his lips. Telling her to be quiet. Sakura let go of his hand and pout. Naruto pulled the torch near his face and spurted out the kerosene. Creating a large fire. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!". Sakura is fascinated. She couldn't believe it. He actually did that. Sasuke smirked. The dobe is quite creative. Itachi chuckled "That is one huge gokakyu".

Sakura stood up "Well, looks like Kaka-sensei won't be joining us today. Why don't we skip today's training and go have lunch?". Sasuke smirked and stood "The Dobe's choice". Itachi chuckled, already knew Sasuke's plan "Naruto, what do you think should we have for lunch? Since you're an Uchiha now".

Naruto grinned. "Ram-" he closed his mouth immediately. Eyes wide. What is he thinking?! Uchihas doesn't have ramen for lunch. Except Sasuke, that is. And that's just because Naruto forced him. "Um.. why don't Sakura picked for us? sakura?". Sakura frowned and raised her hands in a surrender manner "Hey, hey. I don't have an Uchiha fan on my back". Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "Not yet".

Sakura blushed ferociously. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the couple in disgust. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Let's have onigiri and tea at my house". Sakura cheered "Is Mikoto-san home?". Itachi shrugged "Probably. Let's go". Naruto smirked "Yeah, let's go and eat onigiri and tea for lunch". "It is so **unboring**". He added sarcastically.

At the Uchiha district, various pair of black eyes staring at Naruto from head to toe. Observing his new appearance. Sakura felt very awkward. With no Naruto's bright yellow hair as it was replaced with a black wig, Sakura is the only one who had a bright coloured hair.

As they entered the house of Fugaku Uchiha, the smell of green tea invaded their nostrils. Sakura walked to the kitchen to greet Mikoto as she pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. Itachi could hear his girlfriend and Kaa-san's laughter and giggles while he sat at the dining room with Naruto and Sasuke.

After a couple of minutes or so, Sakura and Mikoto entered the dining room and served a plateful of onigiri, a basket of tomatoes, a plate of dangos, and green teas. Sakura sat beside Itachi while Mikoto dismissed herself as she have to go to meet her friends a.k.a Kushina and Mebuki.

Sasuke smirked. Usually the dining room isn't quiet because of Naruto's loud voice and Sakura's story-of-the-day. But today, they will only hear Sakura's voice in the dining room. The four of them muttered "itadakimasu" and begin digging into their lunch. Sakura started to tell the boys about how Neji manage to date Tenten. While Sasuke and Itachi were smirking, pretending to listen to Sakura as they enjoyed looking at Naruto's shaking form. He must be refusing the urge to burst out.

After lunch, they all agreed to have a walk around Konoha. The walk was kinda peaceful. With no loud voices coming from the blonde's lips. Except for the fact that many villagers observed Naruto made him uneasy. Itachi shoved his hands in his pocket, slightly frowning. Quietly making a plan for Naruto's failure.

They walked past team Gai. With Tenten laughed about how weird Naruto would be if he was a real Uchiha and Neji twitching his eye wondering what was so good about the Uchiha clan that made Naruto become an Uchiha. Which made Itachi and Sasuke a little made. Oh, and Sakura didn't forget to congratulate Neji and Tenten, making both of them blushed. And then there was Lee. Being the Lee he was, he proclaimed his undying love to his youthful cherry blossom and declared a war to win Sakura's heart with a not-too-excited Itachi.

So far, Naruto haven't failed. **Yet**. It made Itachi in a bad mood. He tighten his hold on Sakura's hand. Sakura winced and looked at a glaring-to-the-air Itachi "What's with you?". Itachi shook his head "Nothing. Just thinking of a plan to make Naruto fail". Sakura nodded her head "please make it fast. I **really** don't want to have a date with him". Itachi chuckled.

Itachi frowned. Naruto loved ramen. He got to take an advantage out of that. "Hey Naruto. I heard that if you bought the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise you'd get ten ramen coupons. Interested?". Naruto's eyes were wide open. Ten ramen coupons? His body shook in eagerness. But noo, Uchiha Naruto shouldn't eat ramen nor reading perverted books.

"I'd love to, Itachi. But i'm afraid I don't eat ramen or read erotic literature". Naruto faked a laugh and sulk in the corner mentally. Not so long after that, they met with team eight. With Shino being quiet as always and Kiba flirted with Sakura and got himself a death glare from the Uchiha prodigy.

Hinata stared at Naruto and summon her courage to talked to him "Ano.. N-Naruto-kun.. wh-why are y-you d-dressing up like an U-Uchiha?". Naruto chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets "Because I wanna show that I could be an Uchiha, and I'm better than them. Plus, if I make it, I will have a date with Sakura-chan".

Hinata's eyes are glassy when she heard that Naruto's going to have a date with Sakura. Sakura noticed this and pat her shoulder softly "Hinata? Are you alright?". Hinata stepped forward, hands clenched into a tight fist and teeth gritted "You're such an Idiot!". Sakura took a step backward. Never in her life she saw Hinata yell. Especially towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata, confused "Hinata?". Hinata wipeed the tears in her eyes "You knew that you're better than the Uchiha! So why must you proof it to them!? Aren't you satisfied of who you are!? And that's all just to have a date with Sakura!? I have been patient for so long, Naruto-kun. Where is the Uzumaki Naruto that I.. That I fall in love?!".

Sakura's lips curved up into a satisfied smile. It's about time she confessed her love. Without stuttering even. But looks like Naruto is still processing her words. Sigh, that idiot "Wh-what?". Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She ran away from the group as fast as she can. naruto panicked and automatically chased Hinata "I lost the bet! Hinata, wait!".

**Pow!**

Everyone looked at the flying Kiba caused by Sakura's chakra infused punch "That's what you get if you ever talked about that!". She clenched her fist and crossed her hands. Shino sweatdropped. A crying Hinata and a flying Kiba. What more could he get? Itachi walked towards Sakura and pat her head gently "What did he do?".

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling irritated "Something that made me real mad. Now let's go and find naruto. He lost the bet remember?". Itachi and Sasuke nodded their head and followed Sakura towards the Hyuuga Clan compound. They saw naruto smiling idiotically in front of the Hyuuga compound. Sakura smiled "So? How did it go?".

Naruto grinned "You are now facing Hinata-chan's fist ever boyfriend". Sakura giggled and hugged Naruto "Oh congratulations! I'm so proud of you! Finally you two are dating! It's about time! And I liked the way you called her with the sufficx'-chan'! it is sooo romantic! Unlike somebody..". she glanced at Itachi and pout. He chuckled and hugged her softly "My apologies, Sakura**-chan**".

Sakura smiled and hugged him back. Naruto laughed "Come on Teme! You're the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend yet!". Sasuke smirked and crossed his hands "You should be worry about the bet. You lost".

Naruto's smile turned up side down and frowned "Fine. Here's my secret collection". He gave Sasuke a box with a pink sticky note on it. It read 'Secret Collection'. Sasuke took the box quickly "Aniki, let's go home. See you tomorrow, Sakura". Sakura frowned. Noone left her like that.

"Hey, what's inside the box? I wanna see". Sakura walked towards Sasuke but he took a step backwards. Not letting her have the box. Sakura whined "Sasuke**-kun**..". sasuke shook his head. Slighlt blushed at seeing Sakura's cute face "Sorry Sakura. I think you should go home now".

Sakura frowned "Fine!". She glared at Itachi and walked away. Itachi sighed "Look what you get me into". Sasuke rolled his eyes "This better be good Dobe". Naruto laughed "Oh trust me! I got some extras from Kakashi-sensei and pervy sage!".

They opened the box slowly and sure. Their eyes landed on the first picture on it and blood slowly pouring down from their nose.

"Hey guys! whatcha got there!?".

The three of them turned around and met with Kiba. Looks like he just got back from who knows where. "Oh, it's the secret collection. I got some new pics! Wanna see?" Naruto grinned. Kiba's eyes sparkled "Do I!". He ran towards the group and his eyes widen when he saw a pictuer of a laughing Sakura "Sakura?".

Naruto raised his eyebrow "Yeah. Why? Every secret collection contains Sakura-chan's pictures. 'Cause she is just really hot! Every male knows that and about the secret collection!". Itachi smirked "Except if you're a girl, that is". "As a matter of fact," Kiba slowly poofed and turned into Sakura ",I **am **a girl". Naruto's eyes become wide "S-Sakura-chan!". Sasuke frowned _'Damn she's smart to use henge and turned into Kiba'. _Itachi looked at her in amusement _'Since when did she.. Agh, why can't I detect her chakra? I was unguarded. She's skilled. That's my girl'._

Sakura took the box and saw the rest of the pictures. There's a picture when she was wearing a red two piece swimsuit, a maid costume, and a doctor coat, a picture when she was sleeping, when she was training, when she was wearing a kimono and many more. Sakura remembered the time when Naruto mentioned the secret collection, Itachi and sasuke had a nosebleed.

Sakura clenched her fist and sent her teammates in the air "This is not the end! You two will get more of that tomorrow!". She glared at Itachi "You and I have something to discuss". Itachi sweatdropped and laughed ervously "Since I'm your boyfriend aren't I allowed to see pictures of his girlefirend?".

Sakura blushed slightly. Her glare is still vicible "Well.. not. But-". Before she could even finished her sentence, Itachi crashed his lips against hers. Silencing her with a softf kiss. Sakura blushed and closed her eyes, kissing him with equal affection. _'I guess his punishments can wait'._


End file.
